


Teaching the sinner

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: losing my religion [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Death, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Barebacking, Biting, Fear, First Time, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Insanity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Pain, Priest Gerard Way, Religious Content, Slash, Spanking, Stalking, Triggers, Underage Sex, frieky, tiny bit of gay hate, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an insane priest who tries to cleanse young Frankie of his sinning ways. Frank ends up falling in love with someone unlikely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confess your sins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Frank Iero or Mikey and Gerard Way. I also do not know them. This is fake lies not real I made it up. They do not condo rape or violence. 
> 
> In this fic Gerard is 25 at the time of the attack and Frank is 16.
> 
> I would like to thank intoxicated_animal For being my beta help  
> ———
> 
>  
> 
> _hi! intoxicated_animal here. i've been beta-ing (is that the word?) the crap out of this, frankly. but, i will press on! enjoy!_

I have watched him in mass for months now and I have seen young Frank around town. Even if I had not taken his confession you'd have to blind to not see this boy was a disgusting sinner. He liked to keep the company of other boys. I think he is attracted to me as well. He always seemed to be flirting with me. He laughs just a little to much and he's always touching me. I am appalled and sickened. It is a bold move for a sixteen year old. Flirting with a man of the cloth in his twenties. I know every week at the same time he will come to the confessional to share his sins with me. He shows up at the same time on the same day, every week. When he knows I'm around, he'll be talking to me rather than one of the other priests. 

I hear the church doors open as he enters. Friday afternoon at 4 pm, as always. Sitting in the confessional I rub my clammy palms on my robes as I wait. I hear him open the door on the other side and enter. I have no doubt that it is him before he even speaks. I hear him shifting around and I know he is making a sign of the cross. Frank speaks.  
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was one week ago and I have sinned Father will you hear my confession."  
I remain quiet, waiting for the boy to speak. I can hear him leaning close to the screen before he begins speaking. 

"Father, I have committed more homosexual acts with boys from school. I still have not had sex. Only oral and hand-jobs but I have thought about it a lot lately."  
I can hear Frank shifting uncomfortably in the booth just a few feet away.  
"Father, I am very attracted to older– an older man I know. A man I should not be attracted to. "

I know that the man he speaks of is me; I do not speak. I let him continue.  
"Father I masturbate at night, thinking of this man; almost every night now."  
I wait until he finishes before giving him his penance.  
"Say 3 our fathers and 4 hail Mary's and ask for forgiveness." I say before we both leave the confessional. 

I leave and go to my office in the rectory. I sit there for a bit, reading the bible before he clears his throat. 

"Father Way, may I talk with you?" Frank ask softly – verging on shy. I sigh and motion him in. 

"What can I do for you Frank?" I ask him.  
He doesn't seem to have lot to say but instead keeps trying to touch me lightly. I grow impatient and angrier after about fifteen minuets. When he tries to kiss me, it's the final straw. I roughly shove him away. He looks startled but quickly recovers. He straightens himself up. I'm furious, giving him a burning glare hotter than the fires of Hell. The boy is cocky and needs to be taught a lesson. I know right then and there that next time I see the filthy boy, I will cleanse him of his disgusting homosexual sins.

The next time I see him, I ask him to come by my office around 6PM when I know everyone else who might otherwise be around would be having dinner. He seems nervous the moment he enters my office and unsure of why he has been asked here at this odd hour. I move around him locking the door, smirking as I hear the lock click into place. He stares at me with wide questioning brown doe eyes. I have made sure to be dressed only in a white shirt and some slacks. This way they can be disposed of easily for my intentions. I glare at him as I circle him. He takes a step back, looking scared and confused. 

"Father Way? " he asks, his voice trembling. I cackle loudly.  
"Father Way." I say mockingly. 

"Funny that you don't even know that my real name's Gerard." I spit hatefully. He looks like he might either cry or run. It makes me laugh harder.  
"You, little Frankie, are a filthy sinner and I am going cleanse you of your disgusting homosexual ways." I inform him moving closer. He tries to move away but I grab him by the collar, taking him over to the sofa where I throw him down roughly. He lets out a startled yelp. 

"Gerard!" He cries out frantically but I will be having none of that.  
"It is Father Way to you, sinner." I snap. He tries to struggle against me as I force him face down onto the sofa. It really is no use. After all, I'm older, stronger and bigger. He is a tiny thing all of 5'4 and pretty thin. I hold him down with one hand easily as grab his pants with my other. 

I tug them off him quickly, his boxers coming with them. I make quick work of them, tossing them to floor. He is not strong enough to give much resistance. He begins to fight harder, now screaming to be let go. I just laugh at him. 

"They are all at supper and no can hear you." I tell him smartly. I pull off my slacks and underwear, tossing them to the floor as well. I shove his legs apart harshly and move between them. I press my weight on top of him, with my chest to his back. I hold his legs spread wide with my knees. I lean down, placing my lips near his ear.  
"So, you want to be gay, now do you?" I ask him smirking. He just shakes his head.  
"You think you want to have gay sex? You think you want a priest?" I snarl in his ear.  
"I am going to cleanse your mind of your disgusting sinful thoughts of homosexual fornication with me." I tell him.  
I grab his round fleshy globes roughly with both hands, parting them to expose his hidden entrance to me. He fights me harder but to no avail. I take my manhood in my hand, fondling it until it is stiff. Frank lays beneath me scared and trembling. I start rubbing the tip against his opening.

"I am going to cleanse you of all those digesting thoughts." I say.  
With no warning, I slam myself in him violently without bothering to prepare or lubricate him. His opening resists the intrusion at at first trying to force me out but I just push until I have filled him. He's screaming and starts crying. He begs to take it out.  
"You are hurting me, please,take it out." He begs through screams and sobs. I ignore him and start roughly slamming in and out of him.  
"Please, it's too big, I-I-I think you ripped me." Frank pleads. He chokes on a loud sob.  
"It hurts so badly, please stop– I don't want this!"  
He's making so much noise; I hope no one comes back anytime soon. I want to cover his mouth but if I do he can't confess. I grip his hips before slamming brutally hard into him over and over. I realize he must be right; I've torn him and he's most likely bleeding because now the movement seem to be easier with some sort of lubrication. I press my lips close to his ear.  
"Confess your sins to me son." I growl in his ear thrusting harder and faster. He stopped screaming and is sobbing loudly but doesn't speak. I start slamming into him even more violently. He claws at the sofa underneath him in a futile attempt to escape.  
"Confess your filthy homosexual desire to me." I command. "I am your priest and will cleanse you of your disgusting ideas."  
I am rocking his body forward with every inward thrust.  
"Confess your digesting ideas of fornication with a priest." I snap at him. He still does not speak. I slam into him now with bruising force.  
"Beg for forgiveness and confess, you filthy sinner!" I snap. I sink my teeth into his shoulder hard.  
"Please, Father Way." He sobs out, choking and voice trembling.  
"I am sick sinner, I confess, please just stop." He pleads.

"Please! I ask for forgiveness!" He cries out, his body shaking beneath me choking on his sobs. I do not stop yet, however I just dig my nails in his hips, slamming into his prone body beneath me until my manhood aches and throbs in his sinning body.  
I spill my seed in to his battered bleeding opening with loud grunt. I pull out with a pop sound as pink oozes out of his torn hole. I climb off him, picking up his boxers and cleaning his filth off my member before throwing it back to the floor. I quickly place my clothing back on and glare at him, laying there on my sofa, crying miserably. I decide he needs to punished some more just to be sure.

I raise my hand and bring it down hard on his pale globes roughly, further abusing his battered bottom. He screams and cries with every blow I land but does not try to get away. When his ass is red and raw from spanking and I feel satisfied that he has learned his lesson, I decide he can leave.  
"Get up you disgusting boy and get out my sight." I tell him. He quickly grabs his clothing, putting it back on and runs from my office. I smugly sit down at my desk, hoping he has learned his lesson.


	2. I used to like you but now I want to kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank seeks revenge

I ran all the way home, tears falling freely from my eyes. Pain is shooting from my ass all throughout my body. I know it must be ripped and I possibly have bruises in the shape of hand prints. Every step I take hurts more than the last. I am thankful that when I get home my mother is not at home. As a single parent she works a lot at all kinda of odd hours. I go straight upstairs to my bathroom, stripping as soon as I enter. I make sure to clean the clothing well so that there were no signs of my assault. I then turn on my shower as hot as I can tolerate it, climbing in.  
I scrub the areas where he had touched me until they were sore. I realized he'd left marks from holding me down as well the spanking and bite. I was scared to ever think about how badly he ripped me. Once I scrubbed off his filth, I slumped to the floor of the shower and cried until the water went cold.  
I pull myself up quickly, toweling off before heading to my room dressing in my most comfortable pajama pants before finding a pain pill and taking it. Once I get settled in as comfortable as I can in with this pain, I fall quickly into a fitful sleep.  
I dream about what Father Way did to me.

I am angry that I had ever been attracted to him and I am disgusted with myself for it. I knew I would not tell anyone; most of all my mother since I had brought it on myself with trying to come on to him. The more time that passes the more angry I become. I want to make him suffer the way he did to me. 

My grades have started slipping. I barely eat and I started smoking. I also started following him. I do not know if he knows that he's being followed but when the time is right, I will make him regret what he did to me. I go to the store in town where I buy a hunting knife. I plan on using it on him. I have given it lot of thought. I plan to torture him before I kill him. I consider raping him as well, just so he can see how what he did to me feels. I stay quiet about it and don't tell anyone else. I have pretty much shut everyone out who I ever befriended and anybody else.

I watch him from across the street in the bushes as he leaves the church. I watch him from across the street when he's in town. I never let my eyes leave him when in the church but I have not been back to the confessional. I carefully study every move he makes. I quickly realize he goes to a house on the other side of town and would stay there at night several times a week. I saw him once or twice with other people. I even knew places he liked to eat at. I watched him for four months and he had yet to speak to me about anything since that night. There was small park across from the home he would go to so I watch and wait on Monday when I know he will be there. It is dark as the park was closed at night and there aren't a lot street lights. I sit there, waiting in the dark. I see his car as he arrives and cross the street. I grab him as he gets out of car putting the knife to his throat. 

"I am going to slit your fucking throat for what you did to me." I snarl.  
"Frankie, what is the matter with you?" Father Way calmly asks.  
"You know what you did!" I shriek. I plan to stab him but before I get the chance, someone grabs me and I flail in the thin arms in a panic.  
"Let me go!" I scream. It doesn't matter, the knife falls out of my grasp. I try to scramble away but the skinny blonde boy holds me tighter. I am terrified now. 

"What the hell, man? Calm down." the blonde, lanky pale boy snaps.  
"Let go of me!" I scream louder. I fight my way out of his grasp and try to run.  
His legs are far longer than my short ones so he catches me relatively easily. We tumble to the ground where he pins me. I react violently scrabbling for his face with my nails trying to claw him.  
"What the fuck, kid, I'm calling the cops." The blonde boy informs me. Father Way moves closer now into my line view and I start to sob and scream for him to stay away. The blonde boy freezes, visibly taken aback by my strange behavior. The blonde boy turns to look at Father Way.  
"Go home, Gee, I'll handle this." Father Way shrugs and leaves. The blonde boy turns to look back at me. 

"Get up, kid, we're going to my house." He grabs me by the arm before dragging me into the house I've seen Father go into many times. I struggle but it is only half hearted. I know Father knows who I am and that I am in lot trouble even if I get away now. Resigned to my fate, I follow the blonde to the house that I was going to be arrested in, tears falling down my cheeks.  
The house was small and nice, fire burning in the fireplace. It looked cozy; if I had been a guest it might have felt cozier. I stood in the doorway unwilling to go any further. The tall blonde boy turns to look at me. 

"Come inside, and sit down there." He tells me, motioning to the sofa. He vanishes into the kitchen as I go into the living-room by the fire to sit. I sit straight back on the very edge of the sofa, my feet scuffing the floor. I can hear him in kitchen. I stay quiet as I wait for him to return and tell me the cops were on their way.  
When he comes back, he brings me a mug with some hot chocolate in it. I eye it and him suspiciously. I shift uncomfortably because I am so terrified. This makes him laugh slightly. I realize he has a nice friendly laugh and that he is not really bad looking. I think I could have liked him under different circumstances. I take the mug from him holding it in trembling hands but don't drink out of fear.  
"I didn't poison it, you know." He tells me, smirking. I blush profusely and frown, embarrassed.  
"My name's Mikey." He tells me. I just stare at him without answering. I do not offer him my name.  
"Why did you try to kill my brother?" He asks softly. My eyes go wide and I realize I must have a wild look in them when I start to panic. I drop the mug and leap from the sofa trying to run for the door. He's faster and stops me.  
"Let me go." I let out blood curdling scream. 

"If you don't get your hands off me, I will scream the goddamn walls down." I spit at him.  
He seems startled and pulls his hand back. "I am not going to hurt you."  
"I don't believe you." I tell him, clawing at the front door with desperation.  
"My brother knows who you are. So you can talk to either me or the cops." Mikey tells me shortly. I give him a death glare. 

"Fine!" I scream. I tear my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor. I start to tug my pants down. Tears welling up in my eyes.  
"You're going to hurt me just like he did, so just fucking get it over with."  
Mikey looks appalled as runs over to me, grabbing my hands stopping me from taking my pants off.  
"What are you doing?" He asks, wide eyed.  
"You have me trapped just like he did." I start to cry. "You're going to hurt me to so just get it over with."

He takes my arm leads me back to the sofa making me sit down.  
"Please sit down." He tells me gently. "Tell me your name."  
"Frank." I cry, barely able to make my name come out through my sobs.  
"Frank, please tell me what's going on." He says sitting next to me taking my hands in his, speaking with a soothing tone.  
"He hurt me." I whimper.  
"Tell me what happened to you, please ." He ask gently. I start to cry before letting the entire story spill out from my mouth.  
I cry the entire time and when I'm finished I feel exhausted. He gets up an leaves returning moments later to clean up the drink I spilled before he speaks again. He looks really upset.  
"What my brother did to you was wrong. He raped you and stole your virginity; he took something you can't get back." He speaks slowly and carefully as if he is unsure that I understand. "He took away your innocence, Frank."  
"I know what he did." I snap.  
"Frank, he is my brother and I love him but he hurt you and you need to tell someone." Mikey tells me. I jump up instinctually and start pacing. 

"No no no I will not tell. I do not want anyone to know." I say.  
"It's not your fault and you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Mikey tries again.  
"No, and this conversation is over. " I retort. He reaches out to brush the hair out of my face causing me to tremble slightly. He pulls his hand away quickly.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He says softly.  
"I was not shaking because you scared me... I-I-I-I was shaking because that is the first kind touch I have felt in months." I tell him softly, averting my eyes to the ground. "If you aren't calling the cops on me, I would like to just go now."  
"Frank, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me." Mikey tells me before he lets me leave. I go home as fast as I can and crawl into my bed hoping he doesn't tell anyone what happened to me or what I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«intoxicated_animal»_   
>  _things be getting spicy up in here ;)_


	3. Please don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you

Over a week went by before I found myself taking Mikey up on his offer to talk. I knocked on his front door and shifted awkwardly foot to foot as I waited. I hoped like hell no one is here but Mikey. I didn't know who else lived here but it was a night Father Way would not have been here. When he opened the door he seemed a bit taken aback at first and I almost ran.  
"Frank... I didn't think I would see you again. Please come in." Mikey said to me nicely. I followed him inside and into the dining room, where he offers me a seat. I sit down and thank him. He offers me something to eat but I decline. He seems to study me for a long a moment before leaving the room. He returns several minutes later, placing a plate and bowl in front of me. 

It isn't anything much just a grilled cheese and tomato soup. I looked at him wide eyed and shook my head. He cut me off before I had a chance to speak.  
"Eat." He demanded.  
"Fine." I said softly. I eat as much as I can handle but as I have not been eating I was only about halfway through the food before I felt to full and queasy. He ate next to me without talking until we both were finished and the dishes were cleaned up. After that I followed him to the living room. He offered me a seat and I sit on the sofa and he sat down next to me.  
"Let me be blunt here, Frank. It's obvious you're not eating very well or sleeping much. You look like shit to put it mildly."  
"I would like to tell you that you're wrong but you're not." I tell him.

"Frank, why do your parents not know something is wrong?" Mikey questions.  
"My dad was in accident and now it's just me and mom. She works all the time and I'm always alone." I shrug it off.  
"How old are you Frank?" He seemed to want to change the topic.  
"I am 17 now. I had birthday couple of months back."  
"I just turned 18 myself." Mikey says. We sit there in his living-room for hours, talking before I started to doze off.  
"I need to get home." I tell him.  
"Come on. I'll drive you." He offers cheerily. I quickly accept.

It's 3AM when I get home. He walks me to the door and I realize my mom's not home from work again. I unlock the door and thank him. When I turn to go in, he grabs my arm and asks me if I would like him to stay. My mind was screaming at me to decline. I barely knew him, and his brother hurt me.  
"Mom is not to here ask." I say. I advert my eyes and mumble, "She might be mad if I let someone stay."  
I think bout it for several moment before I think fuck it and give in. I lead him up the stairs to my bedroom. My house is nothing fancy; it's quite small and my room is nothing elaborate. It's just my bed, which is simply mattress on a metal frame, a small computer desk and a futon. On the walls are few posters of horror movies and bands I like.  
"I'll take the futon" I tell him.  
"Oh no, this is your room, your bed. I'll take the futon." He says. I do not argue I let Mikey take the futon. It's only moments before I am in my sleep pants and snoring lightly.

The next morning, I wake to find Mikey watching me from the futon. What a pleasant sight, no?  
"Have you been staring at me like that all night?" I ask, a bit unnerved.  
"Nah, just since you woke me up whimpering in your sleep and crying out once in while. I would talk to you in your sleep and you would relax. I was worried that if I fell asleep you wouldn't rest well."  
"Mikey, you didn't have to do that." I sigh.  
"I know, but it is my brother's fault and I wanted to help you." 

The more time I spent with Mikey the more I realized what a good person he was and how much he cared. He was a great friend to me. We have became inseparable over the last three months and my mom had even taken a liking to him. It is at this time that I suddenly came to the realization that I have started to have feelings for him romantically.  
That is the point where I just shut down.  
I knew he would not ever feel the same about me. His brother is a priest so he obviously has a religious family. I also know that if Father Way thought I had corrupted his brother in any way he might hurt me again and maybe worse this time. So, I slowly started to pull away from Mikey. It hurt me but I had no choice. He came by but I refused to see him. He tried to call but I would hang up. My mom even tried to ask me about Mikey but I would change the subject instantaneously. For two whole weeks, I managed to keep him away from me. 

I was leaving the house one day when Mikey stopped me. I tried to pull away but he would not let me. I tried to shove him away but he would not budge. I folded my arms glaring up at the blond in front of me.  
"What the fuck do you want, Mikey?" I snarled.  
"Why are you pushing me away?" he asked.  
"You wanna know why?" I growl at him. Adrenaline crushes my logic as my hands grab him before roughly kissing his lips. He is a bit shocked at first but then he responds kissing me back. I break the kiss shoving him away and storming off.  
When I come get home from school, he is sitting on my porch and waiting. When I open the door he follows me in. I round on him angrily.  
"Why can't you just fuck off?" I snap at him. This time I am shocked when he manhandles me. He was always so gentle, so this was a strange change. He pulls me roughly against him kissing me hard until we're both breathless. 

"What the fuck?!" I say.  
"Fuck, Frank, I have had feelings for you for a long time and then you just try to get rid me." He sounds angrier than he ever has. "Then you kiss me and run away."  
His voice is getting higher the angrier he gets. It's almost scary.  
"I have feelings for you, Mikey. Is that what you want to hear? I am sorry but I will not 'corrupt' or 'ruin' you when there is the chance that your brother will hurt me again." I inform him.  
"Fuck my brother. He will never touch you ever again." Mikey snaps angrily.  
"If you would have bothered to ask, you would know you are not corrupting me. I am fucking gay." He continues before storming out of the house.  
"Mikey, wait, please don't go!" I beg him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«intoxicated_animal»_   
>  _oh, oh no! oh no, oh no-oh!_


	4. Finding my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About moving on

Thankfully, Mikey ended up forgiving me after our argument. We even got into a relationship, which was something I will be eternally grateful for.  
It has been about a month since Mikey and I have been dating. We are always together; when I am not with him, he is with me at my house. It took me quite some time to be comfortable at his home. I avoid his brother as much as possible, other than at Church. He is never at Mikey's home when I am around. I realize I am ready for more with Mikey; something more intimate.

I do not know if I can do this after what happened but I am sure going to try. I have spent the entire day getting ready. My mom is working the night shift and I have the house all to myself. I spend the whole afternoon setting things up and making us some vegetable pasta. I want everything to be perfect. I cannot cook for shit but this is the one dish I can surely make.  
I run to the door at full speed when he knocks at the door. I open it, grinning. I take his hand, leading him to dining room.  
"I made dinner." I tell him proudly. We sit down to dinner and eat. He tells me what a great job I did, and my face turns as red as a tomato. After we wash the dishes, we go to the living-room. we sit together talking for a while. I am so nervous, drumming my hands on my thighs. It is obvious to him something is going on.  
"Frank, is something wrong?" He asks, taking my hand in his.  
"Nothing is wrong, I am just tired." I tell him, smiling. I take his hand. "Come on, Mikey, let's go to bed." 

I begin to lead him up to my bedroom. He stares wide eyed when I open the door. I had snuck out before, claiming to go to the bathroom to light the candles that I had set up all around my room. I had for once cleaned my room. I even changed my sheets and fluffed my pillows and made sure everything was ready. I grow more nervous as I lead him over to the bed.

"Frankie, are you sure that you're ready for this? I don't want us to move too fast if you are not ready." Mikey nervously says.  
"Mikey, I want to do this." I tell him. I try not let him see how scared I feel.  
I slid into the bed, opening my arms to him and he crawls in to the bed with me. It starts out with soft sweet kisses; he goes slow, taking his time. I pull his shirt off before running my hands all over his pale chest, admiring it. I kiss it all over, teasing his nipples into hard nubs before he stops me. 

He grabs my shirt before tugging it over my head, bearing my chest to him. He takes his time kissing and licking my chest. He scrapes my chest with feather light touches. By the time he nibbles my nipples to hardness, I have had enough. I push him onto his back and start kissing my way down his body until I reach his waist band. I slowly inch his pants and boxers down his long legs, still kissing my way down. I throw his garments to the floor. I take a moment to admire his large cock as it leaks precum from the tip. I've never been more terrified but I lean down before lapping at the tip, making him groan.

It is only a moment before I pull away, climbing off the bed. I stand next to bed and take off my pants and boxers, exposing myself to him feeling a little self conscience. I can feel his eyes roam over my body before I climb back in the bed. He pushes me to lie on my back and I allow it. He moves his lips down my body till he reaches my crotch, taking me in his mouth suckling me to hardness. He pulls away looking up at me.  
"Frankie, I need some lube." He says softly. I nod before grabbing it from the bedside table where I had put it earlier. I hand it to him and he smiles at me. He opens the bottle, pouring the liquid onto his hand spreading it around on his fingers.  
He carefully parts my ass cheeks, pressing a finger in to my hole. I wince slightly. I can not help but feel tense. He pushes it further into me, moving it in and out before adding a second finger. He scissors them carefully to stretch and prepare me. I let out a whimper as he adds the third finger. It hurts and I am so scared I do not realize I am holding my breath.

"Frankie, baby, look at me." Mikey says and I met his eyes.  
"Are you OK? Y-You sure you want to do this?" He sounds so concerned.  
I nod my head slowly.  
"Frankie, then you have relax and breathe." He tells me. I blush, feeling a bit silly but I try to force myself to relax. He waits for me to relax before he starts moving his fingers in me again. When he is satisfied that I am ready he eases his fingers out and grabs the lube once more. He squeezes it liberally on his dick, stroking it all over his hard member. He parts my cheeks once more, exposing my pucker to him. I swallow nervously with anticipation.

He presses the tip against my entrance and starts to slowly press in. It hurts but I do not tell him. I try to force myself to relax again. Once he is all the way in he stops moving, giving me time to adjust. When he is sure I am ready, he starts to move in me. He grabs my hands linking our fingers together. His eyes never leave mine. It is nothing great even when it stops hurting but he moves slowly, taking his time till he builds up a steady rhythm, careful not to hurt me. He suddenly finds this spot inside me. It rips a loud moan from my throat and I blush furiously. He smiles and starts slamming into it over and over. I throw my head back, rolling my hips down on him taking him in me over and over. He reaches between us to start stroking me in time with his thrusts. It doesn't take more than a few strokes of his hand before I am cumming between us, splattering our bellies. I suddenly burst into tears, causing Mikey to stop.

"Frankie baby what is wrong?" He asks worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"  
I shake my head.  
"No... I was just- so overcome with emotion is all. I'm just a big girl right now, ignore me." He laughs and smiles brightly and starts moving again.  
"Erm, Frank, I should have thought of protection but I was too caught up in the moment... I'll pull out–" He tells me.  
"Don't you dare." I say to him. He looks startled, like a deer in the headlights (literally and metaphorically).

"I want you to cum in me, Mikey– I mean, if you're OK with that. I want to wash away the only time I did this and forget 'bout it." He nods his head in understanding and renews his pace, moving in an out of me.  
"So close." He pants breathlessly. I capture his lips with mine kissing him deeply, pushing him over the edge. He moans into my mouth, flooding my body with his seed. He kisses me one final time before pulling away. He carefully eases his now softening member out of me, cum dribbling out. It makes me squirm a little. He pulls away from me, getting up and leaving the room. I watch after him, confused. A few moments later he returns with a wet cloth and gently cleans me up. He leaves the room once more to clean himself before he returns to slide back into bed with me. He pulls me in to his arms holding me close. It is really quiet and I think he has fallen asleep until he speaks.  
"Frankie, I-I-I just want you to know that I love you." He tells me.  
"I love you too." I murmur to him, kissing him hard. He pulls away, smiling before he tugs me into his arms. I lay my head on his chest, getting myself comfortable and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«intoxicated_animal»_
> 
> _we're almost there, folks!_


	5. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing come to a head

I am very happy with Mikey; happier then I have ever been in my entire life. We spend so much time together. We are pretty much inseparable. When he is not at my home, I am at his. I have barely seen his brother at his home or even anywhere other than at the church. I tend to stay away from him, obviously. I was not sure I would ever be comfortable in his presence so I don't go there on the nights that Gerard visits Mikey's home. What he did to me has changed his relationship with Mikey as well, but they don't talk about it. We also never talk about what happened with his brother and I. I do not want to talk, and he does not push me.

I wake up alone in Mikey's bed early one morning to find that I am all alone. I figured he was downstairs so I stretch smiling and get out the bed. I pad down the hall quietly listening for him. The house seem to be quieter than normal. I head down the stairs to come face to face with Father Way.  
When I see him, I panic and instantaneously stumble backwards. A wide smirk spreads across his face.  
"Well, if it isn't the filthy sinner who corrupted my little brother." He says in a low dangerous voice. He takes a few step closer, closing in on me. 

"Fuck you, I didn't corrupt shit. You however took my innocence." I spit at him venomously. He barks out a loud manic laugh, startling me. His wild-looking eyes glare into mine.  
"You turned my brother into disgusting homosexual sinner just like yourself. " He purrs. The purr becomes a growl as soon as another glare sets in. "Now I am going to make you pay for that."  
He lunges at me. I try to scramble away but he grabs my arm, hard, his nails digging in my skin pulling me to the living-room. I swing my fists at him, hitting him but he doesn't even seem fazed by the blows.  
"NO!" I shriek, seeing where this is going.  
He can't do this to me; not again. Not here, in Mikey's home, where I feel safe. 

I don't want him to see me cry but I can't help it as tears start to fall. He throws me down to the hard wood floor face down and I am still trying to fight him off. He grabs me abruptly by the hair, his fingers tangling in it and slamming my head hard into the floor. I feel dizzy and my vision blurs but I don't pass out. I am dazed, however and my ears are ringing. Something warm runs in to my eye an I realize distantly that my head is bleeding.

He starts to tug my pants and boxers pulling them down. I can't fight because if I move too much it makes me dizzy from where my head hit the floor. He is saying something but I can't understand him. I know the minute he enters me its like a searing fire tearing through my lower body and I can feel him moving in me. Tears roll down my cheeks and I hope to die; anything that will end this pain I am suffering.

As fast as he entered me, he is ripped off me but I don't move. I try to turn my head but it makes it throb and my vision swim. I fear that I might black out. I close my eyes laying my head back down on the cool floor and try not to move. I can hear shouting but I can only catch bits and pieces through the ringing in my ears. It is clear to me that Mikey has come home and found his brother raping me again. It clicks in my mind that he and Gerard are fighting.

I am not sure how long they go on before I hear a loud crash and it all goes quiet. I hear Mikey start to cuss before his foot steps move away from the living-room. A few moment later he is pulling me to sit in his lap. He has a wet cloth which he carefully uses to clean my head. I wince in pain at the light touches.  
"Sorry." he mumbles trying to be more gentle. "This cut is pretty bad, Frank. We should have it looked at as soon as the cops get here."  
I stare at him, confused by this before asking, "You called the cops on your brother?"  
He gets a look on his face that scares me, like he looks scared and sick. Suddenly his pale skin goes deathly white.  
"Mikey what is wrong?" I ask him.  
"Frankie, m-m-m-my brother i-is dead." he tells me, his voice trembling. I jerk my head back to look at him, scared causing my head to spin. I squeeze my eyes shut for moment before I speak.

"Mikey, what the fuck did you do?" I ask, tears coming to my eyes in fear.  
"Frankie, I swear to god I didn't do it to him." Mikey says to me harshly. I can easily see he's in shock even through my pain-hazed mind.  
"You don't have to tell me what happened." I tell him softly. I don't want him to have to keep telling the story over and over so I will hear it when the cops do.  
I can hear the siren and ambulance in the distance. He seems to snap back in that moment and starts fussing over me again but I stop him. I tell him the paramedic will see to it. I am worried about him. 

It is not long before the cops and paramedics are swarming the house. One of them trying to see to my head but I need to be with Mikey. I force myself to my feet and head for the sofa where the cops have sat him down. I see his brothers body now crumpled in a heap on the floor near the fire place. I sit down next to Mikey and take his hand lovingly in mine. I wait for him to start talking as the police question him and I listen carefully to Mikey relive the story.

"My boyfriend, Frank." He holds my hand, motioning to me so they know I who I am.  
"He slept at my house last night, a-and it took him so long to be comfortable here." He pauses for moment, chews his lips then keeps talking.  
"My brother, Gerard," He says, motioning toward Gerard's body, "H-He raped Frank a while back and that is how we met."  
The cop interrupts him, "Son, if he raped him, why didn't you report it? Were you trying to cover it up?"  
I interrupt the cop, "Mikey had nothing to do with it. I just wouldn't let him tell anyone or report the crime."  
The cops jots something down, nodding his head.  
"Ok, son, go ahead." The cop coaxes.  
"Well, uh, it took Frank while to be comfortable here but normally we are always together. I had not left him in my home alone before." Mikey says and the cops nods.  
"I-I woke up and was going to make us breakfast but Frankie doesn't eat meat and so I needed to run to the market... I was only gone twenty minutes."  
Mikey puts his face in his hands and his shoulders shake as he sobs. I want to comfort him but I am afraid. What if he blames me? I rub his back softly anyway and wait for him to go on.

"When I came home from the store my brother was on top of my love– Frank, I mean. He was raping him again and Frank wasn't moving. He was bleeding from his head. I pulled my brother off of him and he went crazy, screaming about being a sinner and a homosexual. I tried to stop him but he kept coming after me."  
"I jumped out the way when he rushed toward me and he fell hitting his head on the fire place." He pauses a moment before going on. "It made a really loud cracking sound... I-I-It was s-so horrible."  
"Stay here." The cop says before he gets up and walks off. Mikey turns to me with tears in his eyes.  
"I.. I am so sorry I let him hurt you again Frankie."  
My eyes go wide and stare at him with lost puppy eyes in confusion. I thought for sure he would blame me for the loss of his brother. Instead he was blaming himself for not being here for me. I launch myself in to his arms, holding him.  
"Mikey, I love you and I thought you would hate me." He looks at me like I came from another planet.  
"Frankie I love you, I wouldn't hate you. Ever." Mikey says. The cop comes back and interrupts us. 

"Son, it seems that the other officers' findings are consistent with your story. " The cop informs him. The cop turns to look at me.  
"I am sorry Frank, I know you've been through a lot but I am afraid they will have to check you out so we can complete the investigation. We just have to tie up loose ends."

I am not happy at all; I want to protest but Mikey squeezes my hand and tells me he will stay right by side until my mother arrives. They put me in the ambulance and try to tell Mikey he can't go but he refuses to let them take me without him. Once we arrive at the hospital, they come to do all their checking and tests. When they finally leave me alone with Mikey, we wait for my mom to arrive. She tries to talk to me about what happened but I refuse.  
"Frank please." She says. I keep refusing and she faintly gives up with a defeated sigh. Mikey follows her out of the room and apologizes to her promising her he will do his best to be there. She thanks him, sounding sad. He sends her home to rest while he sits with me. He stayed by my side until they released me from the hospital and then drove me home.  
He sold the house he had lived in and move in with my mom and I the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«intoxicated_animal»_
> 
> _things are cooling down, no?_


	6. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

Timestamp: 1 year later

Today is my 18th birthday; Mikey and I have worked hard putting our lives back together. Mikey's family have stopped talking to him but we are happy together. Normally I walk home most days where Mikey is waiting for me on the front steps unless he is at work. Today when I come out of the school he is waiting in his car. I go over to the car surprised.  
"I was not expecting you to pick me up. What are you doing here my love?" I asked, surprised.  
"I thought, y'know, I would pick up the birthday boy today." Mikey says, grinning brightly. I give him a toothy smile, climbing in.  
"Lucky me." I giggle. 

We pull away from the school but don't head in the direction of home. I look at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. He smirks at me in return. I shrug and sit back in the seat, not asking any more questions. He drives for a bit before he arrives at a small cabin in the woods.  
He gets out the car and runs to my side, taking my hand. He leads me around the back of the cabin near a beautiful lake. There, on the dock, is a beautiful table with two chairs. Candles in the middle of the table and torches lit it up like a fantasy. As we move closer, I become aware there is an amazing dinner set up. He leads me to the table and seats me before sitting himself.

"Mikey, you didn't have to do all this." I tell him.  
"I know I didn't I have to babe. Who said I didn't want to?" He smiles at me. We talk and have dinner unhurriedly. When we finish, he takes my hand and leads me up to a large bonfire. Next to the fire is a huge blanket spread out. On the blanket is two wine glasses, a bottle and some chocolate covered strawberries. I gasp at the spectacular sight.  
"Is this all for me ?" I ask him happily.  
"Of course it is, my love." He tells me and grins a huge smile that makes my heart stop. 

We sit on the blanket in a comfortable position. He picks up the bottle and when I see the label I burst out laughing.  
"Sparkling grape juice?"  
"Well, you are only 18." Mikey says.  
"We could have got alcohol, you know." I point out.  
"I know," He says, grinning. "But I wanted you sober tonight."  
This makes me quirk my eyebrow but I don't pry further. We drink our grape juice and talk from a while. He feeds me the strawberries till I am stuffed. We are starting to make out, hot and heavy when he stops me. He turns to face me grabbing my hands in his.  
"Frankie, you know I love you right?" He starts.  
"Um, yes? I hope so." I say.

He pulls something out his pocket which I quickly realize is a ring. I gasp, my eyes going wide. I am so excited I cannot sit still but I stay quiet.  
"Frankie, you are my everything, my whole world. I can not imagine my life without you." He says. "We are too young to get married, and I don't want us to rush it but I want you to wear this promise ring."

I gasp as he slides it onto my finger. I can feel tears coming to my eyes as I look at the promise ring he has put on me but I do not trust myself to speak just yet. I lick my lips nervously my mouth going dry but he continues speaking.

"I am going to marry you, one day in the future, and you will be replacing that ring with a lovely engagement ring I promise you." Mikey says, his own eyes brimming with tears.  
"So, will you wear this as a promise of our future?" He finishes nervously.  
"Yes, yes, yes! Mikey, I love you so much!" I gush. I lean in, kissing him deeply before pulling him down next to me on the blanket and into my arms where I will hold him forever.  
The same way he holds my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«intoxicated_animal»_   
>  _and thus, our first collab(-ish) ends. this was a real fun thing, and i'll probably be beta-ing (and writing more of my own stories) when i get back from holiday. goodbye :3_


End file.
